Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the electronics field, and more particularly to an analog equalizer.
Description of the Related Art
Demands on high-speed signal transmission technologies are ever-increasing along with developments of electronics technologies. During the transmission of high-speed signals, due to channel interference brought upon by cables, PCB routing wires and connectors, high-speed signals, particularly high-frequency components in high-speed signals, are drastically attenuated.
To allow a receiver to accurately receive a high-speed signal, equalization technologies are extensively applied. In current technologies, high-speed signals applied in different specifications, such as DisplayPort (DP), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL), and Universal Serial Bus (USB), have different data rates, different cables, different PCB routing wires and different connectors, and therefore have different requirements on equalization operations. A current equalizer is capable of performing equalization operations on only one certain application instead of satisfying equalization operations of multiple applications. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that satisfies actual application requirements.